The overall goal of the Cancer Training Program (CTP) is to develop programs that will facilitate both faculty and graduate student training and career development In cancer research. Specifically, we will: 1) Implement a 12-month Health Disparities Research Training Program (HDRTP) targefing post-doctoral fellows and junior faculty with three career training tracks (Community-Based Participatory Research, Cancer Control and Populafion Science, and Basic Science in Cancer Research); 2) Implement a Summer Cancer Research Training Program (SCRTP) targeting graduate students, to introduce students to the cancer research field and provide them with basic knowledge about cancer health disparities and methods to address these disparities; 3) Provide extended training to graduate students who have excelled in the SCRTP through the implementation of a year-long Cancer Research Fellows Program; and 4) Improve the integration of all levels of training (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and faculty) and promote the CTP as a professional development resource through a Web-based Resource Center, Alumni Program, and symposia,